When We're Together
"When We're Together" es una canción del futuro corto, Olaf's Frozen Adventure. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Que especial poder recibir regalos de gran perfección Pero el que aprecio mejor ya tiene tiempo que llegó Es algo que no cambiaré, la familia en que me formé Y es que estando juntos tengo justo lo que pedí Y es que estando juntos se logró al fin Celebrando comprendí que en mis sueño hay luz Y es que estando juntos mi regalo eres tú Viajaría millas y millas más tras una estrella sin igual Yo tus pasos seguiré, siempre juntos celebrar Y es que estando juntos (Juntos por siempre) Es la clave del amor Y es que estando juntos (Juntos por siempre) Puede ser, ser mejor Poco importa donde estás si estas junto a mí Y es que estando juntos, mi mejor lugar es aquí Y es que estando juntos, una fiesta siempre habrá Y es que estando juntos, algo brillará No hace falta nada si (Falta nada si) Estás junto a mí (Si estas junto a mí) Y es que estando juntos, Todo es diferente Y es que estando juntos Mi mejor lugar al fin |-|Castellano= Es genial un regalo abrir envuelto en suave papel Pero el regalo mejor, ya tiempo atrás lo encontré Es algo que no cambiaré, en familia yo lo hallé Cuando estamos juntos, ya mi lista al fin completé Cuando estamos juntos, todo ya logré Rodeando el árbol hay un de sueños de luz Cuando estamos juntos, mi regalo eres tú Viajaría millas y millas y seguiría sin parar Cruzaría tierra y mar, si allí justo tú estas Cuando estamos juntos (Estamos juntos) En mi hogar me siento yo Cuando estamos juntos (Estamos juntos) Habla el corazón No me importa donde estás si estas junto a mí Cuando estamos juntos, yo me siento muy feliz Cuando estamos juntos, una fiesta sin final Cuando estamos juntos, todo brilla más Cuando miro mi interior (Miro en mi interior) Te veo a tí (Te veo a tí) Cuando estamos juntos, creo en este mundo Cuando estamos juntos Puedo ser por fin feliz |-|Inglés= Sure, it's nice to open a gift that's tied up with a perfect bow But the great present of all was given to me long ago It's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made 'Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list And when we're together, I have all I wished All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true But when we're together, then my favorite gift is you I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are 'Cause when we're together (When we're together) I'll forever feel at home And when we're together (When we're together) We'll be safe and warm Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me 'Cause when we're together, that's my favorite place to be 'Cause when we're together, it's a holiday every night And when we're together, then the season's bright I don't need the bells to ring (I don't need the bells) I'll know when it's here (I'll know when it's here) 'Cause when we're together, I could stay forever And when we're together It's my favorite time of year Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Canciones de Navidad Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas